pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Sanger
Peter Sanger (born 1943) is an English-born Canadian poet, prose writer, literary critic, and editor. Life Sanger was born in Bewdley, Worcestershire, England. He immigrated to Canada in 1953. He earned a B.A. in history from the University of Melbourne, an M.A. in history from the University of Victoria, and a B.Ed. from Acadia University.Peter Sanger, May 2012 Honorary Degree Recipient, Dalhousie University. Web, Nov. 21, 2015. He lived and worked in Ontario, British Columbia and Newfoundland before settling in Nova Scotia in 1970. He taught at Nova Scotia Agricultural College for 30 years, becoming head of the humanities, and professor emeritus upon his retirement in 1999.Peter Sanger, Tree Reading Series, Web, June 4, 2013. He has been the poetry editor for Nova Scotia literary magazine The Antigonish Review since 1985. Sanger's debut collection, American Reel, was published by Pottersfield Press in 1983. This collection was followed by 5 poetry collections including Earth Moth (1991), Ironworks (2001) and Kerf (2002). Sanger has also published collections of essays, and has edited the complete works of Canadian poet John Thompson. Sanger is also known for for his measured criticism and insightful reviews of work by Douglas Lochhead, Richard Outram, Robert Bringhurst, John Thompson, Emily Carr, and Elizabeth Bishop.League of Canadian Poets: A Digital History of Canadian Poetry. Publications Poetry *''The America Reel''. Porter's Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1983. *''Earth Moth''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1991. *''The Third Hand''. Jolicure, NB: Anchorage Press, 1994. *''After Monteverdi: Twelve poems''. Sackville, NB: Harrier Editions, 1997. *''Ironworks (with photos by Thaddeus Holownia). Sackville, NB: Anchorage Press, 2001. ISBN 1-895488-18-4 *''Kerf. Wolfville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2002. ISBN 978-1-894031-53-0 *''Arborealis (with photos by Thaddeus Holownia). Sackville, NB: Anchorage Press, 2005. ISBN 1-895488-26-5 *''Aiken Drum. Wolfville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2006. ISBN 978-1-55447-014-3 w *''John Stokes' Horse''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2012. ISBN 978-1-55447-113-3 *''Fireship: Early poems, 1965-1991''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2013. *''Oikos''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2014. Non-fiction *''Sea Run: Notes on John Thompson's 'Stilt Jack'.'' Antigonish, NS: Xavier Press, 1986. *''As the eyes of Lyncaeus: A celebration for Douglas Lochhead''. Mt.Allison, NB: Anchorage Press, 1990. *''Her Kindled Shadow ...': An introduction to the work of Richard Outram. Antigonish, NS: ''The Antigonish Review, 2001. ISBN 0-920653-05-7 *''Spar: Words in place''. Wolfville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2002. ISBN 978-1-894031-54-7 *''White Salt Mountain: Words in time''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2005. ISBN 978-1-55447-004-4 *''The Stone Canoe: Two lost Mi'kmaq texts'' (with Elizabeth Paul & Alan Syliboy). Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2007. ISBN 978-1-55447-043-3 *''Through Darkling Air: The poetry of Richard Outram''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2010. ISBN 978-1-55447-061-7 *''Lightfield: The photography of Thaddeus Holownia''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2018. Edited *John Thompson, Collected Poems and Translations. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1995. *''Divisions of the Heart: Elizabeth Bishop and the art of memory and place''. (edited by Gwendolyn Davies, Sandra Berry, & Peter Sanger). Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2001. ISBN 978-1-894031-31-8 *''Richard Outram: A preface and selection'' (edited with Barbara Howard). Antigonish, NS: Antigonish Review, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Peter Sanger, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 1, 2015. See also *Nova Scotia poets *List of Canadian poets *List of literary critics References External links ;About *Peter Sanger at the Tree Reading Series *Peter Sanger at the University of Dalhousie *An Interview with Peter Sanger at Arc, 2006 *12 or 20 (second series) questions with Peter Sanger at Rob McLennan's blog, 2012 Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Bewdley Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Nova Scotia poets